


It looks better on you anyway

by Someone_you_loved



Series: Supercorp-tober/December 2019 [18]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 04:39:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21247607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Someone_you_loved/pseuds/Someone_you_loved
Summary: 19. Button-upButton-ups were always Kara's thing. But can Lena rock them too?





	It looks better on you anyway

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing any smut please don't be too harsh!

Sunlight warmed her bare back and she pulled her lips into a smile as she woke up. Kara reached over and felt blindly for the beautiful woman she’d fallen asleep with. Her hand hit bare sheets much to her dismay. She opened her eyes and looked around the room for her only to be met with silence. 

Climbing out of bed she pulled a robe on and padded out of the room barefoot. She heard humming in the kitchen and headed down the long hallway towards the sound. When she reached the kitchen she leaned quietly against the counter. There in all her glory stood the stunning Lena Luthor mixing pancake batter. 

“Why, good morning Ms. Luthor,” she said crossing the room and sliding her arms around her waist from behind. Lena rested a hand on her folded ones, “Mmm morning Kar.” Kara smiled and placed a soft kiss on her neck. “Why aren’t you still in bed?” 

Lena shivered under her soft kisses, “I knew you’d be hungry. So I decided to make you breakfast.” “I’d rather have you for breakfast,” she said quietly. “Mmm let’s go back to bed then,” she suggested as she turned off the stove. 

“Can’t argue with that,” Kara replied while turning her and scooping her up. In a few quick steps they were back in the bedroom and Kara laid her on the bed. “Ya know… my button-up’s look much better on you than me.” “Is that so?” “Mhm. You look amazing in them.” “Noted.” 

Kara leaned over her and pressed her into the pillows as she connected their lips. Lena’s hands were moving down her chest and stomach only to snake their way under her shirt. The second her fingers found bare skin Kara shuddered at the touch. Her fingertips were so light against Kara’s abs that it caused her breathing to be shaky. 

Her fingers moved to the button-up and she started to thread the buttons through their holes. Once she had them all undone she separated the shirt and started kissing down her neck. “God you’re so beautiful Lena.” Lena moaned underneath her as she slid her fingers down her chest and stomach. 

“That feels so good Kar, please don’t stop.” Kara smiled and kissed down her neck to her chest. She was 100% a boob girl and wasn’t afraid to show it. Her lips trailed down Lena’s sternum as her hand slid down her side. “Mmm,” came the moan below her. She took her time giving each boob the attention it deserved with both her hands and her mouth. 

Her mouth kept travelling south down her sternum and stomach. Lena’s fingers slid into her hair and she felt a slight push on her head. “Lower?” She asked as she smirked up at the beautiful woman who lay under her. Lena bit her lip and nodded shyly as Kara’s face lit up. 

“My pleasure babe,” she said as she kissed her belly button and moved lower. She kissed down to her thigh and adjusted her so one leg was over her shoulder. “Fuck Kara please don’t tease me.” 

“Patience is a virtue.” “I swear to god Kara if you don’t hur—“ Kara cut her off with a flick of her tongue between her legs. The moan that escaped Lena’s lips sent a rush of warmth down her spine as she leaned back in with her mouth. Her tongue moved quickly until Lena was arching against her. 

“Oh god please don’t stop!” Kara smirked and kept her mouth moving as she slipped a hand lower. The second her finger pressed between Lena’s legs she felt her arch up hard against her, “Please Kara, please I need you.” 

She gently slipped her finger into warm heat and the moan she was rewarded with made her heart want to explode. It took one stroke with a curl on the way out to make Lena fall apart under her. She helped her ride out her orgasm and kissed up her stomach slowly until she rested next to her. 

“You’re so beautiful when you finish. You should wear my button-ups more often.” 

“Mmm if it’ll be like that every time, I will for sure.”


End file.
